


Sleepwalk With Me

by Grace88



Category: Lifeforce (1985), Sleepwalkers (1992), Supernatural
Genre: Animal Death, Body Horror, Bottom Sam, Dark Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mating, Possessive Dean, Shapeshifting, Sibling Incest, Werecats, boy/girl Sam, boys are hunted, energy vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace88/pseuds/Grace88
Summary: When newcomers Sam and his older brother, Dean, settle into town, the local residents do not suspect that they're shape-shifters looking to feed on the town's virgins. Sam quickly befriends innocent and chaste Jessica when he begins attending high school, He struggles with the knowledge that he must soon kill her.





	1. Hunters journal

**Author's Note:**

> This is based and takes elements from Stephen kings Sleepwalkers, Lifeforce, and hopefully will follow it's on path. This is set in the 90s era because i miss the b movies of that time

 

 

_Sleepwalker_ _noun. Nomadic shape-shifting creatures with human and feline organs. Vulnerable to the deadly scratch of the cat. The sleepwalker feeds upon the life force of virginal human females. Probable source of the Vampire legend." —- Chillicoath Encyclopaedia of Arcane Knowledge 1st Edition .1884_

 

 

Thousands of   damn years ago, the Sleepwalkers who are Earth-born human-like beings, were once for some god forsaken reason worshiped by humans as gods in ancient Egypt. They possess some supernatural abilities including this thing i call "dimming", they can turn an object or person in their own presence  invisible. They also feast on the life energy of young virgin girls in order  to maintain their youth and their strength. But something happened,  the times changed and these creatures were renounced and  shunned as monsters,  demons, _fairy tale's_ , . Whatever the case, the sleepwalkers faded in the background,  losing respect from the human race that once worshiped them, and thus they became outcasts.

 

 As Centuries continued to pass  the Sleepwalkers were seen and branded as just monster sightings,  sometimes as witches and warlocks. They appeared  in many  passing stories and  urban legends. I also thought that until the night i lost my wife and daughter .They tried to make it look like a car accident my wife's neck was severed but my daughter was _drained_ the young one was dried up like a piece of bacon. There was no explanation for it,oh  when they couldn't figure it out they claimed some unexplained fire phenomenon ,even though there wasn't any damn ash,smoke or sulfur, smell nothing at all to point to fire, load of bullshit.

 

I went digging, found a lot more then i probably wanted to know. All those things in the dark exist or might haven't seen em all yet but seen quite a few ,learned the thing that killed my family was a sleepwalker a vampire . Not your normal Dracula but an energy vampire they suck the life out of you like they did my little girl.I hunted it  down killed it, but there are more.The thing is they are hard to find they have  powers. I  do believe they are   dying out  , not many traces  left to find,but there are still traces that prove they still exist.For one they hate cats, even though far as i can tell the  sleepwalkers are some kind of feline demon. So any news report where there's a young dead person and a bunch of dead cat's  around is a big neon sign.The cats can see them even  through their illusions.

 

I don't know how they reproduce  and don't care.   It  has become my main priority  to hunt every last  single one of these damn things down.  

 

                                  ** _Robert Singer._**

 

 

 

_Thou shalt not kill_  
 _Thou shalt not die_  
  
_Cry!_  
  
_Last fire will rise_  
 _Behind those eyes_  
 _Black house will rock_  
 _Blind boys don't lie_  
  
_Immortal fear_  
 _That voice so clear_  
 _Through broken walls_  
 _That scream I hear_  
  
_Cry, little sister! (Thou shalt not fall)_  
 _Come, come to your brother! (Thou shalt not die)_  
 _Unchain me, sister! (Thou shalt not fear)_  
 _Love is with your brother! (Thou shalt not kill)_  
  
_Blue masquerade_  
 _Strangers look on_  
 _When will they learn_  
 _This loneliness?_  
  
_Temptation heat_  
 _Beats like a drum_  
 _Deep in your veins_  
 _I will not lie_  
  
_Little sister! (Thou shalt not fall)_  
 _Come, come to your brother! (Thou shalt not die)_  
 _Unchain me, sister! (Thou shalt not fear)_  
 _Love is with your brother! (Thou shalt not kill)_  
  
_My Shangri-Las_  
 _I can't forget_  
 _Why you were mine_  
 _I need you now!_  
  
_Cry, little sister! (Thou shalt not fall)_  
 _Come, come to your brother! (Thou shalt not die)_  
 _Unchain me, sister! (Thou shalt not fear)_  
 _Love is with your brother! (Thou shalt not kill)_  
  
_Cry, little sister! (Thou shalt not fall)_  
 _Come, come to your brother! (Thou shalt not die)_  
 _Unchain me, sister! (Thou shalt not fear)_  
 _Love is with your brother! (Thou shalt not kill)_


	2. 2

 

 

 

 

 

 

__

_''The vampire is an outsider. He's the perfect metaphor for those things. He's someone who looks human and sounds human, but is not human, so he's always on the margins.''_

_ANNE RICE_

 

 

''What's happened out here?'' asked Sheriff King as he stiffly climbed out of his old beaten  down cruiser,arriving a few minutes  later  then he intended  to the scene.

 

 

 

''Lemmy and Ace Brodie, two brothers. No one's seen them since last Tuesday. The car is a trans am, blue with yellow pin striping. California license: 2clg592. No one's seen that since last Tuesday, either.'' answered deputy Brodie getting the  sheriff  up to speed. Nearby  there was a small crowd gathered,seeing the lawmen approach a woman ran out of it and latched on to the sheriff with tears of distress.

'' God, I just hope nothing horrible  
happened to them. They were so close!''

''Ma'am, please, step back.'' She ignored him.

  
''Sheriff, what  
do you think happened?''

King held the woman at arms length trying to calm her down just before he answered her he took notice of the front yard for the first time,and saw what had to be around a hundred dead mutilated cats.Hanging from the tree's  in the front yard like some kind of  macrebe Christmas decorations.

''I don't know, but somebody  
sure don't like cats.'' he answered and calmly handed her off to another deputy to tend to.

He motioned for Brodie  to continue to lead  him inside. As he followed  him he had to  stop  to cover his nose from the over powering stench of the dead animals.

 

''Looks like the place has been  
empty for a hundred years.''

 

''Well, it hasn't.''

 

It didn't take long  to be led to a small covered body  of a young girl, or what looked like a young  girl,laying in  what would ironically   be  called the living area, not but a few feet from the front door.

 

''What the hell happened to her? Jesus!''

 

  
''It's a little girl sir.'' Brodie answered.

'I can see that you numb nuts!

  
What's that in her hair?''

 

''A rose.''

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Two months later_

 

As Sam walked out of the  their newly acquired old  two storie farm house, his family had just  recently moved into. He could feel the effects of the noonday sun already  taking effect ,   his temples  were growing damp,and sweat was starting to trickle down his back.

He followed the  worn  out stepdown path   to a creeking screen door  that was barely hanging on to it's  screws,into the back garage.

 Sam spied a 1967 Impala Chevrolet; pitch black, this time.The last  time he saw it three days  ago it was a cherry red.

His Dad  use to keep  it in dark blue, and it brought on a wave of  sudden nostalgia.

 

His father, had died   the summer before, and  as much as he  had been a hard ass to live with, he still missed him something fierce. He looked over to the car again. It rested in the middle of the old, crumbling down garage near the back of the property, they rented,and he saw the man he was looking for bent over at the waist, poking around in the car's open belly.The crooning  sounds   of Led Zepplin blaring  out the nearby radio.

 

His brother Dean had left to go hunting three day's ago, a few town's over.It must have gone well if he changed the car again.It was Dean's  little  private joke to use cherry red.

 

 

As he walked up toward him, he watched the man's narrow hips in his dirty trousers. His upper half was hidden under the raised hood of the car, but he saw that he wore a thin, sleeveless white undershirt and black suspenders. An uneasy feeling crept along his spine, and Sam stopped in his tracks.Dean always made him feel uneasy  nowadays.

He stood there in the hot September breeze, pondering. For a moment, he thought on turning back around and just leaving, but it was better this way, Sam intended to call out to him, but he was beaten to the chase. Dean had already  known he was there.He called out first.

 

''Going anywhere tonight?''He turned around slowly, wiping a layer of shine from his forehead with the back of one grease-stained hand. He looked close to thirty - thirty five now,  with slick brown hair that turned up a touch at the back of his neck. A stubble covered his jaw.He needed a shave.

Dean's  dark eyes moved from the crown of his head, right down to his brown and white knockoff shoes,as he eyeballed me back.

 

''To the movies, maybe.''

 

"Is that right?"

 

"Yeah, I'm bored.I know there's plenty playing ''

 

Dean was quiet for a long moment, and he reached around, pulling a dirty cloth from the back pocket of his smeared trousers.

 

 

''With a friend?With a special friend?''

 

''All by my lonesome.''

 

''Oh, don't ask your bro.''

 

''Well, actually, there's  
a girl that works there.  
I thought I might ask her out.She's pretty too.  
''

''Oh, you might?Is she nice?''

''I don't know.  
I guess I'll find out, won't I?''

 

He stayed quiet and gave Sam a sly smile, looking like a snake in the grass. He slowly wiped his big hands on the blackened old rag in his hand and watched him standing in front of him .

 

'' Jealous?''

  
''Concerned.''

  
''Right.Concerned.''

  
''Mm-hmm, concerned.  
Should I be jealous Sam?''

 

Sam  frustrated,  turned around  to leave he hesitated as a parade of little red flags marched by in his head. Still, he let his two  feet carry him over to the open garage door.

He stood just underneath it, peering  across a smattering of dandelions that filled the yard and the few cats that had already began to gather,he made to leave.

 

''Hey Sammy''

 

Sam shot Dean a glance over his shoulder.

 

 

''yeah." He answered.

 

 

 

Dean  had  finished tugging  on a bottle of beer   he had in his hand before  shooting Sam a smirk.

 

 

 

''Bring me back a pie...a cherry pie.''

 __________________________________________

 

 

Sam arrived outside the only  theatre  in town by  sunset .They had been here two weeks already ,plenty of time for him to have stalked around and learned the area.

He stopped and stood on the sidewalk  watching for a bit. He could hear crickets  and distant laughter ringing in the night.  The air  was cooling down now,with a nice breeze blowing.

He could  already see across  the street into the theatre  windows, a beautiful  young girl,happily working away with not a care  in the world. Jessica was her name she was sweet  and humble,with movie star good looks.

She had  approached him the first  day at school when no one else had,they had talked, and ate lunch everyday at school since then.

 

 He read her his poetry,she told him about her  Christian small town life. He wished he could share his pain of living with her. It was nice, and different  to be able to make a friend. He liked her a lot.

 

She had  such a strong beautiful  light,that glowed inside  of her.

 

He didn't  want to see it  go out. 

 

Sam sighed  to himself  as he started  to walk across the street ,as he got closer to the building the sound of the crickets died. A predator  was around.

 

Somewhere out there Dean was lurking watching, and waiting ,the freaky bastard.

Despite earlier conversation  he knew he wouldn't  let him go off alone. Only Dean was allowed  to.It was too risky for Sam he said,they were all each other had now and maybe ever.

 

But that was all Dean  was allowed to do this time .The time had been coming for Sam to feed on his own, and it was something only Sam  himself could do.

 

Sam had to catch and feed on his own,or his body wouldn't  mature to the next step. It was the way of their kind,there was no way around it ,somehow their bodies  could tell if the food was given or taken.When they were young it didn't  matter it was okay,but once puberty  hit their  evolution  changed.

 

Right now Dean was waiting  for him to man up  and make his first feeding,so that Dean himself could also man up.In a manner of speaking.Sam didn't like thinking about that.

 

 He  also didn't  want to feed that is he was freakish enough already ,his body ,their  whole way of life .Growing up with a family of   supernatural  monsters ,being serial killers, making a living by going around from  town to town hunting and robbing from other supernatural things.

Constantly running from the humans who hunted them,realising that your not normal.Losing your mother to the only others like you because of a territory dispute,having your father kill those few off after that and then  be  forever paranoid  to ever run into any others,and drilling that into your older sibling.Protect Sam at all costs is what  his brother was taught.

 

That sure did mess up said sibling.

 

Then when it seemed to be getting clearer that him ,his brother,and father were really  the last ones  of their  kind.Life threw  a fucked up curve ball. Then dad died.

 

 

Sam sighed  to himself  again.He didn't  want to think on that either right now.

 

 

He didn't  want to kill innocent people, just the other monsters.

 

 

Sam  finally shook  off his mental ramblings and went inside,the smell of buttered popcorn  and Jess's  sweet fragrance filled his nose  as soon as he shut the door ,and gave him a warm feeling in his chest.Jess looked up when the door chimed and saw it was him.

 

 

"Hey there stranger,you made it"

 

"Told you I would,didn't  I "

 

"Yeah"she giggled.

 

"Oh here! I made you some popcorn  already and here's  some sugar  babies  there good with dr.pepper"

 

"Thanks.say are you gonna be able to watch with me?"

 

"Oh yeah you go on in there ,my shifts over in  30 minutes,you'll  just have to fill me in k."

 

"Sure thing Jess,I'll see ya  soon "Sam smiled at her so bright she  couldn't  help but smile brightly  back resulting  in the pair having  a stare fest  for  two minutes  before Sam snapped out of it.He turned around still smiling and headed out to pick a movie. He turned  back  remembering his manners before  disappearing around the corner  and called out.

 

"Thanks  again Jess ,see ya soon"

 

 

Jessica sighed with a dreamy look on her face.Sam was straight out of her dreams.He may have been a little  feminine looking,  but  he was still very gorgeous looking and oh so polite.More polite acting then most boys their ages.A  parent's  dream boyfriend.Her dream boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

"Oh that boy,"she thought to herself. 

 

 

 

 

"He could so be the one."

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](https://ibb.co/gf4uAk)


	3. The New Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gets a little freaky here be warned.

_Come into these arms again_  
_And lay your body down_  
_The rhythm of this trembling heart_  
_Is beating like a drum_  
  
_It beats for you, it bleeds for you_  
_It know not how it sound_  
_For it is the drum of drums_  
_It is the song of songs_  
  
_Once I had rarest rose_  
_That ever deigned to bloom._  
_Cruel winter chilled the bud_  
_And stole my flower too soon._  
  
_Oh loneliness, oh hopelessness_  
_To search the ends of time_  
_For there is in all the world_  
_No greater love than mine._  
  
_Love, oh love, oh love_  
_Still falls the rain (still falls the rain)_  
_Love, oh love, oh, love_  
_Still falls the night_  
_Love, oh love, oh love_  
_Be mine forever (be mine forever)_  
_Love, oh love, oh love_  
  
_Let me be the only one_  
_To keep you from the cold_  
_Now the floor of heaven's lain_  
_With stars of brightest gold_  
  
_They shine for you, they shine for you_  
_They burn for all to see_  
_Come into these arms again_  
_And set this spirit free_                                

 

_''The vampire is the ultimate metaphor for compulsive addictive behavior. Vampire and victim are the ultimate co-dependents, doomed for eternity."  
_

_Annie Lennox_

 

 

 

 

 

   TWO DAYS LATER

 

 

Sam lay in his small bed, listening to the slow, quiet sounds of the  dawning morning, as the outside world  prepared for the day.

 

It was a Sunday   morning  so there was no rush to get up. His blankets lay around him as he fought the urge to get up and pace. He felt tired but oddly restless and no position seemed to make him feel comfortable. He rolled to his side and then his back before sitting up and shaking his sweat soaked hair off his face.

 

Despite the air conditioning, sweat stained his bed and clothes - light shorts and a loose shirt. He rolled his head around on his shoulders and yawned, his jaw popping as he flashed his teeth. He raised his arms over his head and arched his back, stretching luxuriously with his firm but small nubs straining against his shirt.

 

 

 

For the hundredth time he stood and walked around the small room. His shoulders were hunched and his ears twitched he could hear pots and pans clanging together down in the kitchen. Dean was up.Probably trying to make up for being an asshole the past two days.He was  angry  when Sam  came home friday night and still hadn't fed from Jess,and  even more  when they hung  out  again together yesterday and Sam still made no move.

 

Dean destroyed  the only couch and love seat they had(well it came with the house and they didn't own it.)in his rage last night.

 

Despite  having  those two  close opportunities, Friday at the movies, and Saturday when they hung out all morning just hanging around town.Sam just couldn't do it.

 

  
His eyes flicked around the room and he found himself sniffing as the aroma of food filled the air.

 

 

 

His stomach growled but he pushed it away  he didn't feel like leaving his den. It was his and all the people outside were strangers.

 

Outsiders.

 

His eyes shot to his door and he flashed his perfect white teeth and turned in a quick loop, stalking through his room. Drops of sweat slid down his back, soaking into his shirt until it hung wetly to his curving body.

 

 

Sam licked his lips and scented the air.

 

 

Slowly, imperceptibly, his canines lengthened. He ground his teeth against the dull ache and they stopped growing, the four teeth overlapping and making his lips bulge slightly, giving him a pronounced pout. His joints were sore from his toes to his neck and he felt feverish.

 

Deep within his body something was shifting he could feel it in his hips, even after ten years his body was still changing.The clanging stopped.No telling  what Dean was doing now.

 

"Maybe now," he told himself, hiding a huge yawn behind his hand. "Maybe I can sleep now."

 

 

Sam crawled back  into bed. His shirt tight against his body, straining to contain the new growth of tissue

 in his front area that he hadn't  noticed in his hormonal delirium yet . He stretched again and then closed his eyes until sleep took him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The battery powered alarm clock by his bed chimed and Sam jerked upright with a hiss, baring his tiny fangs at the small device. He found himself on his hands and knees, body low against the bed. Blinking he shook his head and relaxed, quickly tapping the button to turn the alarm off.

Sam slowly sat on the edge of the bed,it took him a minute to gain his bearings and when he did he noticed a change.

  
''SHIT'' Sam yelled.His hands flew to his chest area.He had breasts fucking _breasts_. A cup sized but still _BREASTS_. It had happened again,his body shifted and changed overnight just like last time.

 

 

 

Dammit.

 

 

 

It would seem even without eating the right thing his body was going to go ahead and proceed how it wanted.

 

Maybe that's why Dean was so pressed for him to hurry up with Jess,he was ready to go,could probably sense it happening already.He'd been more aggressive towards Sam lately,well more the past year really.

 

 

 

Dammit. This was really going to happen to him. There was no stopping or denying it no matter how long he had tried to.He was turning into a fucking woman.Had been for the last ten years.

 

When he  was seven year's old he lost his dick.

 

 

 

 

 

Yeah his dick.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shit just fell  right off.

 

 

 

 

He got up one night  to walk  to the bathroom to take a wiz,  he was half asleep when he heard a thump hit the water, that didn't sound like  any pee pee should  sound.When he  looked down  there it was  just floating, his pecker,didn't even feel  the pain.

 

It was like when a scab got rubbed off and you mostly  didn't  feel it.There was no pain.Just the shock  of it hit him.

 

He still remembers screaming for Dad, how hysterical he had been.Thinking he had done something  to cause it to break.His little  mind didn't  know how to process it.

 

How John reacted,Dean's reaction.It took a long time to accept that it had happened to him,he still didn't  really.

 

 

 

Evolution John said.

 

 

  
Our species was dwindling out so Sam's body had chosen to evolve so that they could still reproduce. It was a hard blow to Sam.Hard to accept he lost his dick.

He was born a boy, lived as a boy for seven years before that,now he had female parts down below with a boy up top still.

 

 

He felt like a freak.

 

 

He was a freak.

 

 

How do you change something like that?Deal with that?

 

 

Worst of all was knowing that there really was no more Sleepwalkers out there.They were the last of their kind.

Then Dad died  got killed by a hunter.That left him and Dean. Two brothers/sister ,the last ones ,the only two left to possibly reproduce and Sam hated it.

 

 

It would be incest.

 

 

He was pretty sure that Dean didn't.Hell he wasn't the one that lost body parts,but he always had that alpha quality too him anyway.He never would have turned like Sam did.

 

Sam still hadn't got used to his body  he didn't think he ever would.

 

 

 

He sat in shocked silence for awhile staring down at his chest area.Suddenly he smacked himself in the forehead.

 

_SHIT SHIT SHIT._

 

 

 

How the hell would he ever get close enough to Jessica without her feeling his breasts.He knew there would never be traditional sex between them but he had wanted to give her a real kiss one day.That was never happening either now,shit how was he going to attract prey,the opposite  sex when he was starting to look so freaky looking. He was going to starve if he couldn't make his own first kill,shit he smacked himself again.

 

 

  
_SHIT._

 

 

 

Dean.He would be pissed.

 

 

He couldn't handle him either right now. He needed to get out of here for awhile, to think.But first he needed to get dressed and wash the sweat off.

 

Sam calmed himself down long enough to walk  across the hall to the upstairs bathroom,he mechanically  got in the shower and washed himself off without once looking  down at his body,he never liked looking at himself anymore then he had to.

He got out  and dried  off,brushed his teeth and rushed back to his room.There he put on two shirts and a jacket to make himself feel better.

Now he had to get past Dean which was never easy.Dean and him weren't close as brothers,when Sam's privates changed ten years ago his brother changed too. He didn't treat him like a close sibling anymore, he became distant,he still protected him and watched over him but it wasn't the same.

 

They weren't brothers anymore.

 

Then Dean hit  his own puberty and started hunting,fucking around and feeding.

 

The sick bastard.

 

He had no problem with doing it,he would even come home and  boast most of the time after he did them in.He got off on it,would talk about how he left each a rose,'' _cause their gardens would never get tended to again_.'' he would laugh.

 

The thing was they only needed to feed  on their  own at puberty as a final passage to adulthood,it would sustain them through childbearing years.Then once every ten years.Children depended on their parents to feed them until maturity,he had enough from Dad to last him til now,and Dean fed him a couple a times but he made it strange when he did it.

They could live supposedly for hundreds of years he didn't  truly know.His parents were the only others he knew and he didn't truly know   enough about them,but Dean once said Dad was in his nineties when he passed even though he looked younger than forty some days.

 

The point was that Dean fed as often as he wanted to,not because he had to,but because he could. 

 

His brother was a murdering monster and Sam was stuck with him.This past year Dean had cracked down hard on him,he was ready for Sam  to feed,said they needed to hunker down somewhere in the woods for awhile,that the hunters numbers were growing. And even though they were hunting other things like Dean did for a living,one of them was bound to pick up Dean's blood trail.And they couldn't go deep into hiding until Sam had fed.

But he wasn't stupid he knew what Dean wanted,saw him sniffing around,watching,crowding him.

 

Dean wanted pussy.

 

His pussy,and Sam didn't want to give Dean anything.

 

 

 

Sam sighed and headed down the stairs  passing by the delicious smell of whatever Dean had cooked up   intent  on heading straight out the front door.


	4. The First Initiation

 

 

_Vampires are more than the myth or Twilight saga -- they're REAL and drink more than just blood. An active online community across forums and social media reveals vampires also feed off human life and emotional energy._

_NICOLE STINSON,_

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
    Sam's plan was to march  right on down  out the  front door, but he never made it that far.

By the time he reached the bottom step Dean was heading in his direction . Sam quickened his pace a little. With a bit of luck he'd just ignore me,he thought to himself.

It didn't take him long to realize that he  wasn't going to. He'd already changed direction and was going to intercept him,cut him off.

 

 

It figured.

 

If it wasn't for the bad luck nine lives crap he wouldn't have any luck at all.

 

 

"Sammy," he said cheerfully. "Well met. How are things going? " He knew something  was up.

 

 

 

"Afternoon, Dean," I said coolly, hoping he'd get the hint that he wasn't wanted. "Things are fine."

 

 

 

"That's nice to hear, you hungry got some grub made up thought it wou........"Dean trailed off as he got a good look at Sam now he knew something was  definitely off.''Are you wearing a padded bra or something."

 

 

 

Bastard.

 

 

 

He would  have to notice anything,pick up anything wrong with me with his creepy stalking ways. I was not wearing a padded bra and it should have been obvious. I stopped and glared at him.

 

 

"I have no need to wear padding, Dean .I'm a dude." I said repressively. "If you're just going to insult me, please get out my way."

 

 

 

"No padding?" he asked dubiously.

 

"No. What? Do you want to check?"

 

As soon as I said that I knew I shouldn't have. I could (and should) have bitten my tongue.

 

"That's an excellent idea," he said, and he sounded like a cat purring.

 

 

Before I could react he reached out and shoved the jacket and buttoned up shirt aside and tried to lift the front of my top up, but I panicked  and we started shoving one another,both fighting for dominance.

 

 

But he was stronger than me and had me pinned up against the wall before I could blink, I still struggled but he had me pinned good.

 

 

''Stop being a fucking little bitch,Sammy'' We wrestled as he started pushing my shirt up again. It took him a minute ,but when he finally had enough he played dirty,and fast as lightning shot me an upper cut to the face.

 

 

Shit that hurt.

 

It was enough to distract me. Before I could react he just lifted the front of my top up or what was left that we hadn't ripped apart.Right up to my neck and just like that my breasts were on display.

Dean stood there in shocked silence for the longest time staring at Sam's top area , all you could hear was their harsh breathing and the meows of the gathered cats outside.

After it  seemed to be going on forever Sam finally had enough.

 

 

"Stop that," I hissed at him, while I quickly pulled my top back down.

" They grew out overnight and I have no desire to show off my breasts in public, thank you very much."

 

 

"You fucking stop it," he said, lifting the top back up again. "There's just you and me here so we're hardly in public. Damn"

 

 

This time when I went to pull my top down, he caught my wrist.

 

 

"I said, leave it," he said. "You have very nice breasts and I'll concede to no padding , do they hurt?''

 

 

To my fury he started softly probing my breasts, checking them out. The absolute gall of the man. It was enough to vex anyone.If they did hurt why the hell would you poke them.

 

"Yes ,no kinda sorta" I flared up at him. "It's all me, so will you kindly stop poking them. They are kind of sore. I said stop" Sam slapped his hands away.

  
I really need to be more clearer of what I say.

He has a thing for seeing things out his way. What I should have said was stop touching them, to back off, get lost or something more to that effect. I mean hell I was being pretty damn clear already what with how hostile I was being, but I was weaker then him now and he knew that.

Dean didn't and wouldn't listen to anything I said or did he was in his own little world.He stopped probing them with a finger and cupped them with his hands, forcing his body against mine to hold me in place when I struggled still with him .He gently started bouncing them around as though he was weighing them.

  
"You know, you really do have a lovely pair of tits ,I'd say a real solid B almost C, just fucking right" he murmured.

  
''More like A cup'' Sam automatically muttered back in denial, and despite not liking him at that moment, he couldn't help but be weirdly flattered. He never really complimented me on anything,no one did but the teachers he would only know for a few weeks at a time. It was like comfort food to his wounded lonely  soul to hear him praise me, admit something I did was nice,and good.Almost made me forget it was my breasts he was talking about,that my brother was feeling me up.

 

And while he was off in his head Dean got a real good feel.Sam snapped out of it and sent Dean a good kick,good enough to get him to back up finally.

  
He backed away and looked me over. I mean, he really looked at me.

 

 

And dammit I could tell he was on the edge,his eyes were dilated ,his whole stance was screaming predator.His teeth were starting to show.

 

"Nice," he said softly. "Very nice Sammy. You've slimmed down over the last few months. Or perhaps," he added, eyes on my breasts, "I should say you've redistributed the weight in a way that does you credit."

 

''Shut up, Dean''

 

He was right about the weight, he was always right. Even though I was taller and, , more shapely, my total weight hadn't really changed. My baby fat was gone with this newest growth spurt, my hips and new  breasts now made up for it.

 

  
With him standing back a bit and giving me the once over it suddenly occurred to me that my boobs were still on display, which was not my intention . Hastily I reached up and tugged what was left of my shirt back down into position.The past thirty minutes had been so very strange and uncomfortable.

Dean let out a little but deep growl and moved back a step closer.His head tilted a little sideways but his eyes still staring at me dead on.

 

 

"I told you to leave it," he reprimanded me. "I like looking at them."

 

 

 

  
That comment did a funny thing inside of me.

 

 

  
A dirty nasty funny thing inside of me.

 

 

 

 

I felt anger that he would think that he had a right to look at my breasts, at the same time a little flutter of excitement for exactly the same reason.The same kind of flutter I felt with Jess but bigger,much bigger.Shit this wasn't right we couldn't be this fucked up could we? Well I knew he was.

 

 

" I'm not going to stand around all day with my breasts out just because you like looking at them," I told him heartily "In case you don't know it, it is not normal behavior, Dean. Dean?'' Dean had ignored me and reached out to start playing with my breasts again. This time he was also rolling my nipples around with his thumbs.

 

 

"Ah, DEAN ,stop doing that?" I yelled at him,"

 

 

''Why?" he asked, his voice purring again, sending little shivers up my back. "You like it. Your breasts like it. Look their pebbling up, fuck." Dean was entranced there really was no need to guess what kind of man he was.Although I always thought the opposite til now,what with the way he always ogled woman's asses.

 

 

"That's beside the point," I said, and I could hear stress in my voice now. "You're not supposed to do this sort of thing WE are not supposed to do this if it's me you're doing it to."

 

 

"Bitch," he muttered, but at least he moved his hands off my breasts. He walked off a few paces and stood there for a minute not looking at me ,I saw him taking a  few deep breathes then his hands moved in front of him,where I couldn't see what he was doing.

 

 

God I hope he wasn't jerking off in front of me.

 

Suddenly he turned and charged me before I could do anything.He slipped his arms around me and pulled me up flush against him. He had bean wearing a button up flannel shirt which was what he had been unbuttoning . When he pulled me to him my breasts were plastered against his chest. A very tight chest. It was a very strange feeling, having my breasts rub against a man's chest like that.My brothers chest.

 

 

''Sammy,you know that it's us and that's it.You know this has to happen.It's going to HAPPEN.You've been a fucking girl ten years get over it''He growled in my face.I started struggling.

 

 

''Fuck YOU''

 

 

  
''Oh your gonna bitch. Is it that Chick you been hanging with?That you haven't ate yet?HUH?HUH?'' Dean growled and shook him getting angrier and angrier.

 

 

'' I bet that little bitch has your wedding all planned out already ,probably imagines how your wedding night is gonna play out.Stupid bitch.''

 

 

''Shut the fuck up Dean,or I swear.''

 

 

''Bitch can keep on dreaming ,I'd loved to see the look on her face when she sees you don't got no dick hanging down there,Hell or the balls.Oh shit Sam,did you even look to see if your hole opened up all the way.''

 

 

Sam finally broke he began bucking and throwing his fists anywhere he could toward Dean.Tears running down his face.

His mind flashed back to when his dick had fell off ,his Dad had carried back to his room where he laid him down to check him out down there.

 

 

Dean had followed and stood in the background but not too far away ,where he couldn't still see everything That Dad saw and did to him.

Sam had everything like a girl down there. Except his entrance hole was closed over with thick skin and as he grew his Dad would continue to check him without Dean around,it was embarrassing but they had no doctors to go to and most of their books lost from moving over time. His dad didn't really know for sure how to help him,but he never hurt him,or touched him inappropriately.The last time he checked him before his death he told Sam it was opened up ,that it was a vagina,and that he might possibly get a menstrual cycle,Sam had cried  then his father grabbed him and held him tight for the longest time.

 

 

 

Neither one told Dean.So Dean still assumed it was closed all this time.

 

 

And he liked Jessica he didn't want to hurt her in anyway.His brother didn't have to talk about her that way.

 

 

''Sam,hey calm down.Sam,Sammy.'' Dean recognized he may have gone a little too far when Sammy's fight went out and she clung to him ,crying pitiful tears,but Sam needed to have that push.

SHE needed to get with their reality.So Dean pushed further,he grabbed Sam's head in a vice like grip so she couldn't turn away and slammed his mouth against hers.

 

Sam froze for a second before trying to fight Dean off again but Dean forcefully held her mouth open forcing his tongue inside.His tongue traced  along the insides of her lips and explored the depths of her mouth.While one hand bruised her face and the other squeezed  her tight to his chest.Fucking hell if he didn't get to pound into her soon he didn't  know what the hell he would do.If she fucked up and died before  it happened, well he wouldn't think about that.

 

 

Only when he had his feel did he pull back.Sammy had long since went limp and let him have his way.Dean rested his forehead against Sam's.

 

 

''Sammy, you gotta do it,you gotta drain her before it's too late sweetheart.'' Dean paused as he almost choked up with emotion.''Your running out of time.'' he finished.

 

 

Sam stood against him completely drained and spent, in shock at the days complete turn of events,but acutely aware of everything going on around him.

 

 

 

 

 

''I know , Dean'' he breathed out.

 

 

 

 

''I know.''

 


	5. Dark woods

 

 

 

 _That's all I wanted_  
_Something special, something sacred_  
_In your eyes_  
_For just one moment_  
_To be bold and naked_  
_At your side_  
_Sometimes I think that you'll never_  
_Understand me_  
_Maybe this time is forever_  
_Say it can be_

 

 

Sam didn't go to school on  Monday morning.

 

After his encounter with Dean that Sunday evening it left him drained,and all kinds of mentally confused.Not to mention his softening appearance was going to get harder to explain, but he had all day to think about Jess,and Dean, and life in general.

 

Dean was gone out, god knows  only where or what he was up to. He didn't care.He was still pissed at him for molesting him yesterday and that had been what happened.In the background the radio played songs off some local old eighties soft rock station while he contemplated life.

 

It came down to two choices kill Jessica or get past Dean long enough to go kill himself.

 

Then Dean would be the last.

 

 

He would be alone.

 

 

 _On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_  
_Warm smell of colitis, rising up through the air_  
_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_  
_My head grew heavy and my sight grew dim_  
_I had to stop for the night._  
_There she stood in the doorway;_  
_I heard the mission bell_  
_And I was thinking to myself_  
_'This could be heaven or this could be Hell'_  
_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_  
_There were voices down the corridor,_  
_I thought I heard them say_  
_Welcome to the Hotel California_  
_Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)_  
_Such a lovely face._  
_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_  
_Any time of year (any time of year) you can find it here_

 

He noticed another song was playing ,recognizing the cords he snorted to himself.

 

Figures.

 

 

He laid there awhile just staring off into space ,enjoying the coolness of the sheet against his overheated skin. The cat's outside were  meowing.He didn't mind them or hate them,Dean did .

 

He didn't know why though they were almost kin.Sure if they scratched they could harm them but they never really attacked them not unless Dean provoked them,which he always did. Dean would lay out traps ,catch them string them up, and  tear them apart.Sometimes hanging them up for some message only Dean himself could understand.

 

 

Just another sign that Dean was a psychopath.

 

Sam knew they were just drawn to their kind for some reason,he wished they weren't he was tired of  seeing Dean killing them. Sam sighed. He then suddenly wondered what life would be like if he were born a  sea turtle.

 

 _Is love so fragile_  
_And the heart so hollow_  
_Shatter with words_  
_Impossible to follow_  
_You're saying I'm fragile I try not to be_  
_I search only for something I can't see_  
_I have my own life and I am stronger_  
_Than you know_  
_But I carry this feeling_  
_When you walked into my house_  
_That you won't be walking out the door_  
_Still I carry this feeling_  
_When you walked into my house_  
_That you won't be walking out the_ door  
Lovers _forever face to face_  
_My city your mountains_  
_Stay with me stay_  
_I need you to love me_  
_I need you today_  
_Give to me your leather_  
_Take from me my lace_  
_You in the moonlight_  
_With your sleepy eyes_  
_Could you ever love a man like me_  
_And you were right_  
_When I walked into_   _your h_ _ouse_  
_I knew I'd never want to leave_  
_Sometimes I'm a strong man_  
_Sometimes cold and scared_  
_And…_

 

 

He tensed up,his stomach growled.Sharp pains would sometimes  shoot across his abdomen.They started  coming last night.

 

 

 

 He was starving.Dying he knew.

 

 

 

Not for food.

 

 

 

Sam sighed again then got up and found his backpack,he dug around until he found what he needed.Jessica's number. Then he walked downstairs to the only phone they had and dialed her number.She ended up being home.

 

 

''Hello''

 

 

''Jess,it's me Sam''

 

''Sam?Are you alright you sound different I know you missed school are you okay?''

 

''Yeah just a little under the weather.Hey I missed you today what you doing?''

 

  
''Oh. some gravestone rubbings.Pretty morbid, huh?''

 

''No, I like 'em.''

  
''You do?''

  
''Yeah.''

 

'' Do you have a lot of pictures.''

  
''Yeah, it's kind of a hobby.''

  
''Oh, that's great!  
I wish i could see what makes you want to...''

  
''what?''

  
''Oh! I mean just really get a good look at these kind of places.See you in action. You know, things that we never really see. Hang out together?''

 

  
''well, um, actually, I was gonna shoot at homeland tomorrow if...well, if you want to come, if you feel up to it rather.''

 

  
''What's homeland?

 

  
''Oh, it's a... it's an old graveyard.''

  
''Really?''

 

  
''Yeah, it's really neat.I mean there's actually   a really nice walking  trail nearby that's  really beautiful,and fun."

 

  
''I love old graveyards.Um, so we'll do that tomorrow?I'll pick you up around four maybe?''

 

'' Sure I'll see at school tomorrow?''

 

''I've got one more day sick leave but don't worry  
I'm not contagious.''

 

  
''Okay see you then,bye for now hope you feel better.''

 

'' Bye Jess'' Sam hung up the phone. He had his chance now he needed to make a decision tomorrow.Time was running out.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

    Sam borrowed the car to pick up Jessica in .This time he ended up with a blue  trans am.Despite Dean pushing for  a deep red.

 

The drive was interminable.Sam was nervous , Jess could tell he was different when he picked her up no matter how hard he covered up, he tried  so hard to hide it,to keep calm.Had to remember to keep his voice deep.But he knew Jess could see how softer he was.

 

 

Dean knew what was going on  and had agreed to wait at home to help settle Sam's nerves. When Dean returned home that evening and Sam informed him of his  plans the two  ended up arguing about it, but he finally won him over when he told him  that he wouldn't be able to concentrate if he knew Dean was stalking around distracting him.

 

 

 Dean finally just smirked happy it might be finally happening,and decided he would start packing up what little belongings  they had they could take with them. Saying they would have to make a quick getaway this time.The girl was to well known and liked around this small town,they would start searching immediately when she, _if_ she didn't make it back home tonight.

That didn't help Sam feel any better either but Dean just gave him another smirk and tossed a ''You'll live Sammy.'' at him.

 

  
It seemed like a long trip , it wasn't really, but Sam had been waiting for a long time for this moment  to happen and that made it seem longer.

They pulled into the clearing in the early afternoon. There was a slight breeze, but the sun was in a mostly cloudless sky. Jess took her windbreaker off and tied it around her waist. The dark plaid shirt absorbed the suns rays and the sun felt warm on her shoulders. She picked up her camera and headed inside the cemetery,she motioned for Sam to follow.

 

They split off and  followed the fenced path that led into the other direction away from the cemetery into the forest. The trail headed north, up a slight incline towards the hill tops. Every hundred yards or so, there was a place to look out and mark your path and usually there was a bench where someone could just sit and soak in the view. This trail was designed for strolls, not for hikes. It was the perfect place to walk along and view the foliage and enjoy the beauty GOD provides. Is what Jess  told him while she snapped pictures.Sam had other thoughts.

 

They continued their leisurely stroll , they were alone. Sometimes Sam and Jess would just sit on a bench and just listen to the birds calling and the leaves rustling in the breeze.They stayed out there for almost two hours, Sam enjoyed it until Jess eventually said, "I think we should head back , I have curfew and it's getting late.''

 

  
This was it.

 

  
Time to make a decision.He followed behind her,watching her hair move along the back of her neck.His stomach rumbled and she giggled at him.Sam was hungry. He didn't realize just how hungry he was until that moment.And that's  when he knew what he had to do.

 

''I'm sorry'' He whispered to her.If she heard him he would never know.

 

His teeth started to grow longer,his face shifted and he lost it. He grabbed Jess harshly and spun her around to face him.

She started screaming and tried to fight him off,tried to fight for  her life but Sam wouldn't let her.  He was running  on the last bit of strength  he had when he forced her mouth open and started pulling, dragging the life out of her.Pulling it into him ,   absorbing it ,he could feel it,see it.

A bright beautiful blinding light that was the most wonderful  delicious thing he ever tasted.He kept feeding off of her.To  far gone to notice when she stopped fighting him ,when it was only him holding her up,when she was finally  gone.

 

Then it was over with. It was done she was dead and he was full for another ten or so years.

 

He dropped her and that's when it all hit him.

 

What he had done.

 

His eyes slid frantically over the slowly cooling corpse before him. He felt the bile rise up from his stomach and nudge at his throat. He held it down and tried to close his eyes and nose from the sight and smell. He backed up slowly, away from the dead horror at his feet. He told himself if he just got out,got away from her he would be okay.

 

 

Still backing up in his panic he stumbled over an uprooted tree he didn't see behind him, he fell on the leafy ground that made up the forest floor. Groaning in pain he felt the fear he had noticed earlier beat more fervently against his chest. He turned and began crawling away in hopes of freeing himself of the ugly sight of sweet Jess beginning to rot away behind him.

 

She was gone and he had done it.Drained her bone dry ,sucked her life force out. He could feel it running through his veins now, giving him life.Jessica was nothing more than a horribly dried up corpse.Her skin almost darker than the dirt she rested upon.

 

 

 

As he crawled his hand brushed a stone further down into the ground and he stopped. He pushed further grinding his palm into it,splitting the skin open ,bleeding open,he didn't care he deserved it.

Jess didn't bleed,so he would for her. He heard the flapping of wings,probably buzzards circling for a feast.He cried out in fear and disgust, and dug both his hands into the ground this time getting to his feet to run. He hadn't gotten far before he felt a sharp and sudden pain strike his abdomen.Then he could feel it start running down his legs,could smell it.

 

 

Life giving blood.

 

 

 

  
Jessica's life for his life to begin . Sam began heaving until he was forced to bend over and puke on the forest floor. He cried and heaved.He couldn't handle this he couldn't do this oh god.Sam laid down on his back as blackness started to creep into his vision.

 

 

 

 

He welcomed it.

 

 

 

 

 

_''Everyone knows the phenomenon of trying to hold your breath underwater -- how at first it's alright and you can handle it, and then as it gets closer and closer to the time when you must breathe, how urgent the need becomes, the lust and the hunger to breathe. And then the panic sets in when you begin to think that you won't be able to breathe -- and finally, when you take in air and the anxiety subsides ... that's what it's like to be a vampire and need blood.''_

_FRANCIS FORD COPPOLA_


	6. The mating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is complete and Dean has blue balls.Their both on the run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings sorry.Sam is meant to be incoherent most of this chapter.

_"They were sleepwalkers, hiding in human robes. "Feeding on virtue. "Loving to feed, feeding to breed.. "So, in the end, they ran. "In the end, Robbie and his mother always had to run. "For one night, the men would come in their old cars, "men with lights and guns. "And to the boy and his mother, "their curses and the screams of rage always sound the same. "Like the laughter of cruel gods. "The time of happiness, "too brief to be anything but golden, had run out."_

 

 

 

 

 

Drifting on the edge of  consciousness, the thought that something was wrong filtered through Sam's mind then slipped away.

 

He could feel pain everywhere.

 

 

A rocking sensation.

 

 

For a moment he thought he couldn't move. That thought also dissipated, and he was unable to perceive its gravity. No idea lasted long enough to make him nervous. He was trapped in a deep, uncomfortable fog. That was  slowly lifting,too slowly, his mind meandered, and the questions drifted in and out, without being adequately answered.

 

 

_Am I asleep?_

_Have I been drugged?_

_Why do I feel sore all over?_

_Where am I?_

_What's happening?_

 

 

 

 

The rocking continued. A sharp uncomfortable stabbing down below.His throat was sore and his tongue felt completely numb.

 

He began to perceive the situation. It was  dark. He had to blink to check whether his eyes were open or not,there was a red light that was  flashing. He swallowed. He wasn't in his room at home. The light flashed again.Motel,he was in a motel room.

 

In a haze he halfheartedly strained his body. It felt different, seemed smaller.  He couldn't  hardly move. His arms felt like lead was anchoring them down. In a rising panic  he realized his legs were open.

 

 

Wide open.

 

 

 

 

There was grunting sounds around him, above him,more rocking and pushing.

 

 

 

Pressure.

 

 

  
His calves began to cramp up. He tried to ease the pressure by bending his knees. He couldn't move them. His thigh muscles shook and he moaned incomprehensibly in discomfort. With the pain, his senses sharpened and his anxiety mounted. Adrenaline started pumping through his veins and his heart hammered in his chest. His breath quickened and his skin burned like fire.

 

 

What was going on?

 

 

The tight cords of his calf muscles quivered for a full minute. His legs could not have been spread wider without causing serious injury.  Movement was severely limited, but if he remained still, he could stand the strain. But he couldn't do that something was moving his body, something was in his body.

 

 

  
He  slowly woke up from the fog some more ,his  head and eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, as if he'd been drugged. It took him a minute to register where he was. Another grunt above him.Almost sounded like Dean.

 

 

 Dean.

 

 

Jessica.....

 

 

Jessica.

 

 

Oh God.

 

 

Then it just clicked. Sam came back to reality  he registered where he was, on a bed, still fighting the heavy feeling in his head, He tried to figure out what woke him up. It was a tight, almost painful feeling in his private area. How he missed it before, he didn't know, he felt like he was drugged, but above him – on top of him  – was a man. A couple more blinks and he realized he knew the man.

 

 

Dean.

 

 

 

Dean was on top of him and he wasn't wearing anything! And he was the tight feeling inside of him.His brother was hurting him,it couldn't be happening.

 

 

"This is a dream," he thought to himself. "I'm  just dreaming!"

 

 

But  was it just  a dream? It felt so real, he couldn't be sure.Then he heard Dean grunt again and then another sharp sensation deep inside him.

 

 

There was no doubt now, real or imagined, what he felt stabbing him was Dean. That was the pain he felt, Dean  stretching him, violating him.Taking his virginity.

 

 

Dreaming or not, Sam decided to try and fight him off. He couldn't scream, his mouth seemed to be as heavy as his eyelids and head. But he tried pushing against his chest with every ounce of strength that he had. He tried kicking at him, trying anything he could think of to get him off. He couldn't fucking move.

 

 

 

Suddenly he stopped thrusting, his cock still deep inside of Sam's , and just stared at me. He looked me deep in the eyes,teeth bared.

His hands like dead weight  on his chest where he'd been pushing him away. And he saw something in his eyes. _I couldn't explain it, but all of a sudden I knew I didn't want him to stop fucking me_.

 

 

''Sammy.'' he growled

 

 

''Dean.'' He whispered back.

 

 

He lifted his legs on his own accord,  pulling them  as tight up against his chest as he could get and started to raise his hips, thrusting toward him.He grinned at me, lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered, "That's it Sammy ,don't fight it!" 

Then he began to move again, torturesly slow. Sam tried to repress a moan as he felt him move deeper into his pussy. He was to thick, he couldn't believe this was happening. He'd never felt this before.

 

 

Something wasn't right.He shouldn't be thinking like this.

 

He sucked on Sam's nipples drawing his left one into his mouth and bit down hard. His thrusts became faster and harder. It seemed forever before, finally, he felt his hips pressed fully against his. He was in as deep as possible.   It was  a thick and heady feeling.

He wouldn't  be surprised to see blood on his cock when he pulled out ,probably tore him a little. Again, something wasn't right.His period, he was bleeding when he passed out,he remembered his blood pouring out of him.Is that why he was out of it?Too much blood loss. No something else was wrong.

 

 

He held himself there, as deep inside as he could go, and ground himself against him, sending electric shocks through Sam's clit.He took his other breast into his mouth, biting that nipple as well as he mauled his other tit with his hand.He was being  to rough it was hurting.

 

 

  
He didn't think he'd ever been in so much pain and yet _so turned on before_.But Sam didn't know why he was turned on, he didn't want this it was almost like he had no _control_. Dean began thrusting Sam's  hips against him again as he resumed thrusting into him as hard as he could.

 

In a matter of thrusts, Sam felt him bury himself as deep as he could in his cunt again and hold himself there. He paused and held incredibly tight and said, "Fuck." Then, with a grunt and an agonized expression, he felt him shoot his seed deep inside.

 

That's when Dean's mental hold lost function and dropped.And  Sam  suddenly realized he was being controlled by his brother's dimming powers.His mental powers.

Sam broke free pushing Dean away falling off the bed in his still weaken state, he started to panic  and drag himself as far away as he could get.Against the nearest wall.

 

 

''YOU SON OF A BITCH!HOW COULD YOU!'' Sam screamed at him.He made it to a wall and curled in on himself,his every fiber of being tearing apart .

 

 

 

''I had to Sammy. I knew  you wouldn't let me touch you when you woke up. It  would take too long.I wasn't waiting anymore.'' He panted. '' Your fertile now.''

 

 

 

''YOU.....'' Sam started crying his strength gone,voice raw.  His voice was too feminine.It was  not his own. ''sick fuck.'' he whimpered.

 

 

Sam was able to see now  in his nude state, that the body he once knew was completely gone . That's why he  had ached so bad, his bones and muscles had shrunk  and morphed. The feeding had  completed  the transformation.

 

 

''You liked it Sammy.I made sure you would.''  Sam only whimpered again his mind couldn't  take all these things hitting all at one time, his  mind broke off and his thoughts went to Jess in his, no  _her_ head.

 

 

Dean  began to stealthily creep towards her. He recognized that Sam needed to mentally shut down and rest before  the trauma  broke  her to much.She didn't know that five days had already  passed while she went into a self induced hibernating sleep.

 

''Sammy.Go to back to sleep.'' He commanded.

 

 

And she did,fell out like a  damn stone falling from the sky. Dean got up and dragged her back to the bed and started reflecting on the last five days events.

 

When She didn't return home on time  as planned he knew something had gone wrong,he could feel it.He had to take off  on foot and hunt her down.When he found her an hour later in the woods that Jessica bitch was drained and dead. Sam was menstruating  all over the place.

In shock and in a deep sleep,and  she had a complete female bone structure makeover ,but other wise healthy and unharmed. She would get over it, she had to. He got her settled in the car, they had to leave.  He drove them back to the house and loaded what bags they could take,then he torched it.

 

The house hunter's were closing in,he had to kill their trail.

 

He took off heading north on the back roads, better that way.Now that Sam had fed it was time for them to settle.She could breed now and he was ready for her too.They needed to before it was to late.He wasn't going to let their fate end up  like the rest of their kind had.

 

He hadn't told Sam but there were two in particular,that  had been getting closer to them recently.That's why he was forced to leave her home for days at a time and  drive miles away to hunt and feed.If not for them he would never  had strayed so far away from her. He knew she didn't understand his ways, but he had them for a reason.

He was older and had more testosterone  kicking  around and had to feed more,he was storing it and the money he was stealing for later,  when he couldn't hunt  anymore .Because they  would be  settled into a den far away from civilization. Where they belonged, alone together.

He had been trying get them there.She had stopped bleeding three days later, her scent changed she was ripe.Fertile.

 

He couldn't wait any longer, figured it would be better for her if she slept the first few times anyway.He got them a room  stripped off both their clothes, and gave her a bath she desperately needed.

Dried her  off  good and settled her on the cheap  motel bed. He flipped her onto her stomach and pushed her legs wide. Without ceremony, he pressed his cock into her from behind.She mumbled some sort of protest as he buried himself deep inside her,that first time. Those mumbled words  were the first she spoke in three days,  whatever  they had been. She made no move to stop him.She couldn't,he wouldn't have let her.

He lifted her onto her knees,her face lay buried in the pillow,he made sure she could breathe then fucked her like a dog.Three times that first night.She left blood on his cock ,he wiped himself clean then licked her clean.

 

Then the next night they stopped again, and  he repeated the ritual.Then again tonight ,he couldn't help it he stayed with blue balls.

 

 

Ha.

 

She gave him cat scratch fever.

 

 

He figured what was happening to him must really be the same as when cats go into heat,the males hurt and would go far and wide to find that pussy in heat to stop the pain.

Well that's what he was thinking anyway.She would wake a few times but he always dimmed her back down out of awareness.Tonight she was able to break away,she was getting better.He probably had a day before she was coherent enough, then the fur would fly.

 

 

Knowing  he had  at least another two hours of holding power,and three hours before they had to hit the road he got up turned her over and used the pillows on the bed to position her up on her knees. He spread her legs open nicely .He made sure her head was tucked to the side so she could breathe alright. She was now in the perfect position for mating. He got behind her into position  and began to part the tightest of openings,still tight after  his multiple  efforts of mating . Or swollen from too much.

He quickly reminded himself to try and  be gentler this time, before he slid home  deep inside of her. His blood churned need throbbing through him at the thought of claiming her after years of yearning, her  sweet heat soothed the  memories while he repeatedly drove into her.

 

She whimpered.

 

A groan sounded low in his throat, more a growl.

 

His face shifted.

 

 

Fierce possessiveness rolled through him.If she left him he would hurt her.She would never make that mistake again after he was done with her.

 

 

If anyone tried to take her away  from him, he would tear them apart piece by piece. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

              Robert pulled up to the charred  remains of a burned down house.As he suspected there were several dead cats scattered around the area.Some had also been burnt others not so much.  Smoke was still wafting through the air,not completely gone out. Nearby  the local sheriff  stood waiting to meet him.

 

A few days ago he picked up through the grape vine that a  local girl  from a small town  in Indiana had been killed in a strange way.Two young men were suspect after both disappearing after the incident took place.

 

Robert and his hunting partner  Rufus quickly left Wyoming ,where they had been  investigating a haunting,and bolted to Indiana.It was the classic M.O of the sleepwalkers,and the trail was fresh.

 

Robert got out of the borrowed car and approached the sheriff,today he was playing FBI agent Fields.

 

"Sheriff Mills.Thank you for meeting me here."

Robert shook hands with the man.He could tell he seemed anxious to be there.

 

 "Like wise agent Fields was it? Tell me why is  it that the FBI  seems interested in this?Why this is nothing more   but a small town teenage love fest gone wrong?"He asked curious.

 

Robert played his part well.

 

"This case matches the description of several  homicides across a few states,it's just standard procedure  for us to follow up on, nothing out of the ordinary Sir."

 

He seemed buy it.

 

"Well alright.Hell I was just curious is all,got that girl's family riding my coattails.I apologize if I seem a little defensive."

 

"No apology needed. I understand how these things go." He smiled friendly towards him.

 

"Well since  your here might as well give you the run down." He then proceeded to tell him everything about the case and then had him follow him to the morgue. 

 

After it was said and done.Robert met up with Rufus back at the motel room they  had rented for the night.The girl had been pretty.But  now she was dried up  and withered like all the others had been.

 

 

Her body matched the crime.The cats matched. The tell of different  styles of car matched . The perpetrators matched.

 

But one thing didn't , there was no flower left this time. And the one  he had been after for years had always left a flower behind with his victims,almost like he was taunting him by doing it.

 

This meant there was another one that did this. Another sleepwalker was  out there killing ,his guy had a new partner. 

 

And they already missed them by a week's head start.They also had no clues on where to start looking.

 

He looked at Rufus across the table of spread out maps and paperwork.

 

 

"God help us."He whispered to him.

 

 

 


	7. The crying in the night

 

 

 

A couple of days later while driving Dean saw  a police cruiser parked on the side of the road under a shaded area up ahead. He decided to take care of him before he saw them in the car and pulled them over.

 

 

Dean parked the impala  with Sam asleep inside  of it dimming it,before sneaking up on the  unsuspecting deputy.He was able to move in fast enough to snap his neck before the   man could reach to call for help. He then took what he could off him and backed the car up to a log before rupturing the gas tank and lighting it on fire.

 

 

Making it look like an accidental death. He went back to the car started it up and continued them on their merry way.He could get good use out the handcuffs.Sam had been trouble since she had woken more coherent a few mornings ago.

As Dean had predicted she had thrown a full nuclear fit. Screaming and yelling at him, tried to leave.When Dean wouldn't let her she tried beating him on the chest with her now smaller fists,then she started crying and having a fit about that. So Dean ended up holding her down to feed off her,hoping to keep her drained,calm, weak and dependent on him. He didn't want to keep her weak enough she couldn't wash her on ass.

 

He made the first mistake by letting her go to the bathroom with the door closed.

 

Sam  "accidentally" broke the mirror while under the guise of wanting to use the restroom without him watching her.  She  slashed her wrists with a bit of the broken glass.

 

 

When Dean  started to smell the blood not to long after the blood began  flowing down her arms, Sam found herself slammed face down on the hard stone  of the bathroom  floor with her wrists wrenched painfully up behind her back.

 

 

 

Dean had  calmly and effortlessly bound her wounded wrists , then just as calmly marched her back into the main room.Where he stripped her down again,gave her a lecture then fucked her raw again.

 

 

She cried, and resisted him  every step of the way and he had  punished  her for it.

 

 

Dean sighed,he didn't want to hurt Sammy and he didn't want to have to keep her drained all the time.It wasn't good for her health, and he didn't want to keep fucking a dead cat either.He had to get her to see things his way.

 

 

They were all each other had now and he  truly did love her deep down.

 

He knew that years ago, that's why he kept his distance so as not to form a sibling bond.Sam had to see beyond the labels it wasn't like they were normal people anyway.

 

 

''Dean.'' Sammy whispered half awake in the backseat.Startling him out of his reverie.

 

 

''It's okay Sammy,go back to sleep.''

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dean kept on driving until he felt like he could drive no more.When he reached that point he found  them a small town to settle into. A  trailer park with cheap lot rent was  found in no time,he got them the furthest one from all the surrounding neighbors.He had to sneak Sam inside when she was sleeping ,he didn't want her knowing where they were or how close she was to someone to scream for help.

 

 

He used the  handcuffs to keep her locked up.So she wouldn't run away. He had to leave her sometimes while he sorted somethings out for them,and he slowly backed off of feeding off of her .She would need her strength soon anyway.Sam slowly started to come back to life as the weeks passed them by.

 

 

''Dean,why'd you push me to eat so bad if you were just going to keep me drained?'' Sam asked one night.

 

 

''You know why Sam, it helped pushed you further.And it's not like I'm letting you die.If you acted right I'd let you go.''  He explained back to her.

 

 

''Where do keep going to all day? Why are we still here?''When you gonna let me go?''She would ask in a daily routine.

 

''I'm finding us a home,Sammy.'' He would tell her.

 

''Your never leaving me.''

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Sam  awoke violently to an uncomfortable  burning and slight pleasure.

 

  
  
He  was in the bed, kneeling, his hands spread wide and handcuffed to the headboard. A cock was in his ass, its owner holding him tightly by the hips and jerking him back and forth violently with his rapid thrusting. Despite the pain, he felt an orgasm start to build.

 

 

He was on the edge. Dean liked to force the pleasure out of him even if he fought him every step of the way.

 

A hand in his  hair violently hauled his head back, arching his neck, so tight  he heard a 'pop' from the stretch.

 

 

  
He recognized the smell of Dean's signature scent mixed with pheromones he was sending out, as it coursed through his lungs, hit his blood stream and exploded in his brain,it sent him over the edge and multiplied the pleasure of his orgasm 100 fold. He hated it.

 

As he sagged in his orgasmic stupor he felt Dean pull out and move to the other hole to finish his out , he hauled him back by the hips , sex and belly were flat on the bed  and drilled into him. His scream was muffled  as he pushed his face into the pillow below him. It took him minutes  before  he felt him coming filling his insides.

 

 

Sam was starting to  hate his brother.

 

He hated him for raping him .

 

 

Hated him for making him like it.

 

 

Hated him for keeping him locked up dependent on him.

 

 

 

 

He'd had to stare at the ugliest shade of yellow painted walls in this trailer for about a month now and  he was getting sick of it.

 

 

 

He hated this body, he would never get use to it.

 

 

 Dean unhooked one hand but left one hooked to the bed railing,before flopping down beside him breathing heavily.Sam snorted to himself, Dean acted like he did something important there. Jackass.

 

Dean shot him a glare when he heard the snort but otherwise didn't mention anything. They lay there sweating and panting together,Sam plotting the many ways he could kill Dean.Dean just basking in the afterglow.

 

''So.'' Dean started to say after a few minutes of silence.''I got us a new home.'' He paused a dramatic minute.

 

''A permanent home.''

 

Sam looked at him he really didn't know what to say to that.

 

''Oh,you gonna let me out when we get there?'' He asked sarcastically not caring in the slightest.Dean raised up on his elbows and glared at Sam.

 

''Bitch.''

 

 

''Jerk.''

 

 

''If your a good girl Sam maybe I will. And for your info its a cabin placed on private wooded land.Just like what we always needed.'' Sam continued to just stare questioningly back at him.

 

''I been working on it the land was free, I found us a place that's so lowly populated they give you land free to move in and five years of tax breaks cool isn't it?'' Dean grinned at him before he climbed out of bed to go take a piss leaving the door opened he shot over his shoulder.''Only thing is you gotta build your own damn building,so I been hustling getting us a small cabin started first then I'll build on to it.''

 

Sam winced a little seeing Dean's dick on display for various psychological reasons. He finally answered him with a question.''Where are we Dean? Where' d  you get money to build a cabin?''

 

Dean turned around after he finished and headed to grab a beer.

 

''We're nowhere Sammy. And I told you I hustled don't worry about it I'm gonna take care of us.''

 

He said popping the top of his bottle and taking a swig. Dean walked up to the end of the bed and stared at him before grinning.

 

''What you should be thinking about is that its been six weeks and you haven't had a period yet.''

 

 

Sam felt shivers of shock flow throughout his body. He went into immediate denial.It was to soon for something like that to happen and his body no her body had been in shock is all.

 

 

 ''That's stupid Dean.In case you haven't noticed my body has been in a lot of shock lately, it happens.''

 

 

Dean only continued to smirk before tapping the side of his nose.

 

''Nah sweetheart,the nose don't lie and my shit shoots deep.'' At that he made to grab his balls in an obscene gesture.

 

''We're gonna have company soon.'' He  finished telling her with a gloating smirk.

 

 

Sam felt the bile rise up from the back of his throat before  he became violently ill  all over the bed . Later Dean would make him  strip it to clean the sheets and  blankets.

 

 

* * *

 

As the days started to fly by and blend together  Dean stayed gone  most of the time.Sam was left more and more to  the shelter of his no her thoughts. Sam could no longer deny that although the first seven years began as a boy for ten years she had been a girl now a woman.

 

She had to start referring to herself as one now,maybe it would help with some of the mental confusion banging around in her head.  Dean  had referred to Sam as a girl for years now anyway.

 

 She was a complete biological woman and Dean had been right,she had a small bump growing on her. 

 

 

 

Sam would never escape him now that he was carrying. Dean wouldn't let her leave with it.She couldn't survive without him. That didn't mean she had to like him she was pretty sure she would never forgive him for what he had done and was still doing to her.

 

 

She was trapped.


	8. Lost in the shadows

 

 

 

 

Sam didn't have a calendar  to go by and Dean wouldn't provide her with any info. So she used an old spare two by four she found under the bed to mark the days off as they went by.

 

 

Give or take the times she had been unconscious  she estimated that they'd been in this godforsaken trailer for four months now. Which meant she was around four months and Jess,well Jess had been gone for around that time to give or take a few days. Poor Jess she hoped her family was able to find her and put her to rest Dean never told her about what he did with her body.She hoped she was at rest and that she would forgive her.

 

Yeah right.

 

 

Sam was growing frustrated with being here.She hadn't been outside awake since all this went down.She was kept chained up by her ankle now enough so She get around the small trailer. There was no phone no radio only a tv that the anntenta picked up a few channels and Dean wouldn't let her watch it with him not there.

 

 

 

And Dean was gone all the time and mostly wanted to fuck when he was here.That left her with a few books to repeatedly read over again and walls to stare at.  She figured it was punishment for the crimes she had did.

 

 

 

 

Killing Jess and others that she was fed down the line. Punishment  for another creature like them she  was brewing inside her womb that would grow up having to be a murderer to survive. What's worse is that she didn't know what it would become when it grew older if it up like her and up hating her for letting it happen to it.

 

 

 

 

She  should kill it.

 

 

 

Kill herself and Dean, maybe they needed to die out. They were nothing  more than living breathing  incestuous monsters. Creatures of the shadows. 

 

 

 

They should just die.

 

 

 

If Dean hadn't took all the sharp objects and cleaning supplies away she might would have succeeded by now.

 

 

 

Fuck Dean he was brother by blood but oh how she hated him and the things he did.

 

He wa___.  Sam was interrupted from her mental ramblings by the front door opening and slamming shut. He was home.

 

"Sam." He called out."I'm home brought food come eat."

 

 

Sam put the wood calendar back under the bed and made her way down the tiny hall to meet Dean. He was laying out a couple sandwiches on the table.He  looked  up when he heard her and gestured her forward.

 

 

 

" Hey beautiful, come on let's eat I'm starving and I got news." He said.

 

"What news?" She asked him curious.

 

 

Maybe it was the hunters Dean had her paranoid about  now  since he told her about the  two who  were  close to closing in on them. If it was them maybe if they hadn't been stuck here wherever they were for four months they wouldn't have found them.

 

 

 "The cabin is finished time for us to leave. Which means your gonna have to sleep awhile." He told her with authority in his voice.

 

 

"What the hell  are you talking about Dean." She demanded right  back. 

 

 

" We are leaving for our new home and you are going to  be sleeping for the ride so that  you don't get any ideas about running off." He told her pronouncing each word slow as if he were speaking to a deaf person.

 

 

 

 Unbelievable.

 

 

He truly was if he thought she was going to keep laying down and taking his shit. She knew she was weaker but that didn't mean she wasn't going to go kicking and screaming.

 

 

"Fuck you Dean I'm not sleeping  to go anywhere and you can't drain me  this time you'll hurt the baby." She threw in what was hopefully his sweet spot and picked up her sandwich and threw it against the wall leaving mayo and brown shredded lettuce to linger on the wall.

 

 

Dean only looked at her with a dangerous glare, a rising anger glinting in his eyes.

 

 

He didn't speak for few minutes only quietly continued to eat his food. While Sam kept staring at him in contempt. He finished it off leaned back in the chair and brushed his hands off then grinned at her.

 

 

"Okay Sam you can be awake,but only if you earn it." He told her still grinning.

 

Sam knew he was up to something the question was what.

 

" What?" She demanded wanting to cut to the chase. Dean's grinning  seemed to turn darker before he answered her.

 

" Fuck me like you mean it and you can ride up front wide awake  Sammy." He told her.

 

 

" No!" She said immediately with  no hesitation.

 

"Sam. You sure about this? Think about it you'll be asleep for a long time no telling what I can do to you in that time."

 

 

 

 God help her but she did start thinking about it. That's what he did to her  he played around with her head playing his fucked up mind games. She  didn't want to be passed out helpless to him and she to see where they were going for a possible escape attempt.She had a feeling he knew she still planning to leave him.

 

 

But she didn't know if she could stomach it enough to fake it.He knew she still got physically sick after he forced her , the sick bastard.She hated this but she had to try to do it and he knew the answer already judging by his smirking face.

 

 

 

 

Sam sighed before answering him with a heavy reluctance.

 

 

 

 

 

" What do I have to do?" 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean leered darkly at her.

 

 

 "Let's go to the bedroom."

 

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later  after Dean  had made her undress provocatively  or what she tried to embarrassing pull off provocatively . After a forced kiss that he made her return that she had to act like she liked. A bunch of  self touching because he wanted to watch her do it. Which she ended up crying through because she couldn't stand to feel anything down there and here he was making her do it.

 

 

 

Dean stopped her when he got off enough of seeing her  crying  while doing it. With a bunch of false sympathy  he tried to console her but she knew he was full of shit his dick was rock hard against her stomach  while he held her.

 

 

He proved it when he flipped her over onto her hands and knees grabbing her bottom cheeks to spread her open before entering her. Muttering to her.

 

"It's okay sweetheart  you did your part." 

 

Minutes later while clenching the bedspread with her eyes closed tightly teeth clenching as she endured his furious pounding. He lifted her head  up by grabbing her hair in a tight fist to turn her to him for a fierce kiss.

 

 

It only took a second for her to feel the pulling.He lied  there never was a bargain he meant to do this all along. She thought about the baby she had thought for sure he wouldn't feed off her while this far along she had been wrong.

 

 

 

She thought she didn't want it but she began to struggle with the thought he might cause her to lose it.

 

 

 

"Dean no wait the baby!" She tried to get out but it was no use she was fading fast into the darkness. The last thing she heard was Dean's deep groan as he simultaneously flooded  her  insides and fed off her life force.

 

 

 

                          ********************

 

 

 

 She wouldn't wake for three days by then Dean would have locked  them away  in a secluded  cabin surrounded by tree's and mountains miles from anywhere.

 

 

 

She  would  try running away twice.

 

 

 

One time barely getting past the car before being tackled to the ground.

 

 

 

 The second time getting lost in the wilderness and being dragged back kicking and screaming by Dean.

 

 

That's when he would  fracture her legs so she couldn't walk for awhile after that.

 

 

 

Weeks would pass by leaving her stuck on bed rest to heal. Her belly swelling  with her unborn child who kicked innocently at her ribs. 

 

 

 

Sam hated Dean but she had come to love the baby. Her only friend  the only person she could talk to even if it was an unborn infant who didn't understand her.She still missed Jess would always miss her.

 

 

 

 

She was stuck with Dean she knew that now.

 

 

 

 

They were a mated pair.

 

 

Deep deep down she still felt a little love for him too.

 

 

 

 But she would never forgive him for the horrors he committed and she wouldn't let him corrupt this baby.

 

 

 

 

She  would endure this and  she would make sure they both survived it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She  was a sleepwalker and that's what sleepwalkers did  they survived.

 

 

 


End file.
